clearwaterhighfandomcom-20200213-history
Somebody Else
The fourteenth episode of Season 7. Summary After a video of her snorting cocaine was played in front of everyone at school, including Principal Hanson, Danielle finds her reign as school president about to be ripped away from her, but will this inspire her to change her life? Meanwhile, Scott is put into a very scary medical crisis after hearing some surprising news from Jake. And Keith sets out to help Moon break her long span of celibacy. Main Plot Danielle's life is in pieces following Felicity's evil scheme which exposed her drug use. With her mother unable to speak to her, Principal Hanson threatening to take away her spot as school president, and her friends all suffocating her with offers for help, will she break under the pressure? Sub Plot When a simple blood donation changes Jake's world as he discovers he is HIV positive, Scott realizes he might be infected now too and wonders where this leaves him with his health and with his relationship. Third Plot Moon has been complaining of her dry spell since her breakup with Maverick, so Keith comes to her rescue to help her court a new man. Things might get complicated though when the boy she's interested might be more interested in Keith. Trivia= *This episode is named after the song "Somebody Else" by the 1975. *The original title of this episode was named "Who You Selling For" after the song by The Pretty Reckless. *This episode takes place on Halloween. *This episode marks the end of the Danielle-Brady Relationship, as well as Danielle's reign as school president. *Jake discovers he is HIV+. |-| Cast= Regular Cast (Ordered Alphabetically) *'Ariana Grande' as Eliza Bell *'Naomi Scott' as Alicia Borden *'Keke Palmer' as Brittany Brith *'Emma Roberts' as Lana Davis *'Bella Thorne' as Danielle Hooper *'Ryan Newman' as Candace Jones *'Katelyn Tarver' as Angel O'Brian *'Kendall Schmidt' as Micah Quick *'Mitch Hewer' as Keith Rossen *'Ross Lynch' as Eric Stem *'Dakota Fanning' as Moon Stellar *'Kenton Duty' as Scott Taylor *'Kathryn Prescott' as Peyton Valentine *'Adam Irigoyen' as Ethan Webber Supporting Cast *'Asa Butterfield' as Brad Craymer *'Joe Keery' as Ricky Dallas *'David Arquette' as Steve Hanson *'Lloyd Everitt' as Charlie Heeds *'Kristin Chenoweth' as Mary-Beth Hooper *'Jennette McCurdy' as Chloe Kaven *'Timothy Olyphant' as Leo Roland *'Garrett Clayton' as Jake Wolinski *'Ariel Winter' as Breean Zuckerman Absences *'Taylor Momsen' as Julia Abbott *'Abigail Breslin' as Sophie Clark *'Debby Ryan' as Caylee Daniels *'Peyton Meyer' as Matthew Malloy *'Dove Cameron' as Wendy McGee *'Trevor Jackson' as Tripp Nathanson *'Chord Overstreet' as Dex Smith *'AnnaSophia Robb' as Jamie Stellar |-| Promo= NEXT WEEK Peyton: This is your last chance, Danielle. You can’t fuck it up! HALLOWEEN IS HERE Danielle: This fundraiser is the my last ditch effort to keep this presidency, it has to go perfectly! Brady: Danielle, you have an addiction! Danielle: Don’t pretend like you know me… (A huge stage light is seen about to land on Peyton) Ethan: What the fuck is wrong with you?! WILL THEY GET A TRICK Jake: Something came up in my blood work… Scott: I can’t believe this is even happening to me. Angel: You can’t freak out, Scott. Scott: HIV is a scary thing, I’m not ready for my life to change like this. (Scott is seen with a needle in his arm) OR A TREAT Keith: This might be the cutest guy I’ve ever met. You have to go for him! Moon: I don’t have any game when it comes to guys. Keith: Then let me pick him up for you! (Keith is seen with a very attractive guy) NEW EPISODE “SOMEBODY ELSE” NEXT SUNDAY ONLY ON THE CLEARWATER WIKI |-| Gallery= 714a.jpg 714b.png 714c.png |-| Quotes= *Principal Hanson: “Don’t do stupid things like snorting cocaine and there won’t be anything for someone to blackmail you with.” *Keith: “Don’t come for my gaydar, it’s never let me down before!” *Brittany: “I think our brains are just programmed to not want to be around people with STD’s. Almost like we see them as less than.” *Danielle: “Make sure to hear from these FIERCE charities we have with us tonight! Give ‘em cash, y’all! They need it more than y’all rich people do!” *Brad: “It must be Halloween because I’ve never been more horrified of something in my entire life.” *Peyton: “I’m not going to sit around and watch you self-destruct anymore, Danielle. I can’t help you if you don’t want to help yourself. I’m done.“ *Moon: “I got his number, Keith! I’m a romance LEGEND!” |-| Music= *SICKO MODE- Travis Scott *This is Halloween- Marilyn Manson *666- Sharon Needles *Sweet Dreams (Are Made of This- The Eurythmics *Superhero- LAUV |-| Link= *https://clearwaterhigh.wikia.com/wiki/User_blog:BeMySomeone/Clearwater_Episode_714:_Somebody_Else Category:Episodes Category:Season 7 Category:Danielle Plots Category:Scott Plots Category:Keith Plots